Street Breeder
by Kickberry
Summary: Chun-li gets a visit from Juri, who shows off every modified part of her body.
1. The Start

Chun-li's eyes fluttered open. Hazy, she tried to regain focus as she looked around. Her entire body was sore from the one event that she couldn't remember because of her current headache.

"Yo, runt. How are you doing?"

Chun-li sat up. She hissed when pain shot through her body. Through this discomfort, she managed to follow the voice to its owner, a well-built woman. This stranger wore a purple dudou - a chinese vest bra - around her upper body. The top also stopped short above the white, baggy sweatpants; her midriff was open for wandering eyes to see her sculptured abs. The purple tights and foots wraps didn't help Chun-li remember a name until she saw the horn-like bangs fastened with pink ribbons.

"Juri!"

"Hello. Or is it 'ni hao' here?"

The familiar intruder sat on a white couch. She crossed one, muscular leg over the other. The area around her was in ruins, a chair and table in pieces. Even the door behind Juri had foot marks all over its cracked, wooden surface. The open kitchen appeared fine. Scratch marks on the rug and plastered walls made Chun-Li angry as the owner of this apartment, one that became a battlefield for a domestic brawl.

Then the memories came back. Chun-Li realized the recollection was hazy because it started with Juri barging into her home. Unprepared, she managed to hold her own - survive the chaos that ensued in her own apartment - until the intruder kicked her in the head. That knockout explained her position, sitting against a wall. The hole near her noggin said enough about her rough landing.

Angered by this visit, Chun-Li growled, "What do you care?"

"I don't. Just making small talk. It's what you're supposed to do as the host, but you dozed off." Juri raised a peanut from the bowl in her hand, then popped it into her mouth. After a crunch, she smirked, "Rude much?"

Chun-Li pointed at the door. "Shut up, put that down, and get the hell out of here." She staggered onto her feet. "Why are you even here in China? I didn't see your name come up in the recent reports. Weren't you in your home country last week?"

"Aww, you were keeping tabs on me while playing cop?" Juri threw away the peanuts, scattered brown shells and bits all over the rug. When she dropped the bowl, the intruder also stood up. "That's sweet, officer. I missed you too. Started pining for you too after I got a little upgrade for this eye of mine."

Chun-Li bit her lip when a strong flow of energy poured out of her enemy's body. She recognized this as the same essence Juri used in their past brawls. This time, however; this stream remained constant.

"Ah, can you sense this unlimited chi?" Juri rotated her neck. With a heavy sigh, she stretched up her arms, took up a pose that emphasized her curvaceous form. "You know about my Feng Shui Engine, right? I inputted a new function I found while raiding a lab. It creates energy at a constant rate. It's also repairing my body when it feels any strain. Thanks to a higher form of science, I'm close to becoming immortal."

Chun-li felt her head bounce against a hard surface. It took a single, terrible second for her to see that her 'guest' slammed her arms against the wall, moved at super speed. Pinned, the Chinese officer tried to get out. Her twists and turns hardly helped her budge against the iron grip.

"See what I mean? This is how I was able to slap you around without losing a single hair on my pretty head." Juri lowered her head to make her eyes meet her prisoner's. "But I didn't scratch your doll face. No, it wouldn't do my visit here any good if I wreck _every_ part of your body."

The officer didn't understand until the captor kissed her on the lips. In shock, she couldn't stop Juri's tongue from entering her mouth. Slurps and smooches followed, all part of an impromptu makeout session. When she regained her bearings, Chun-li lifted a leg for a kick. She could never finish this attack, not after a fist rammed into her stomach.

"No, bad officer." Juri threw her prisoner down to the floor. There, Chun-li coughed as she placed a hand over the stricken area. She tried to crawl away until a heel slammed into her back.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt your pretty face. The rest of your body could use some tenderizing." Juri resumed cackling as she kicked all over her victim's body. After several whacks, Chun-li had enough, rolled over to dodge a foot aiming for her stomach.

"Get out of here!" The officer swung out her leg. Juri easily blocked it before she wrapped both arms around the firm limb. Chun-li shook the same leg and exclaimed, "Let go!"

The intruder slammed a foot into the officer's vagina. The injured screamed, experienced the same pain a man had when kicked in the groin. This cheap shot also weakened her. Juri took this opportunity to rip off the brown pantyhose wrapped around Chun-li's infamous, thick thighs.

"God, I love your big meat." Juri kissed and licked down the leg. The owner of this buff limb shuddered as the amorous acts left spit and lipstick down the bare skin. "This, plus that goodie-two shoe act of yours, is why I want to fuck you so bad."

Chun-li wasn't sure if the word, 'fuck,' was right, even for a lesbian. She readjusted this view after Juri released her leg. The intruder stood up and pulled down her lower clothes – tights and baggy pants. This undressing revealed a surprise that hung like a Vienna sausage from a place between her legs.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Never saw this?" Juri grabbed her meat stick and flung it around. A marble of pre-cum oozed out of the penis head. "You're a hot chick sporting a good pair of titties and those thick legs. How could you not?"

Chun-li tried not to cross her legs quickly, reveal one of her greater secrets. "How should I know a woman can grow _that_?"

Juri shrugged. "Good point. I got it after my eye's new gimmick started pumping me with infinite energy. There must be something male engraved with the genetic data; I get their trademark babymaker and a rage for all sorts of women. I just lost my virginity last week; been getting some tail every day since."

Chun-li's mouth gaped from the news. A new terror arose when the intruder's hands grabbed her blue dress.

"But I can't stop thinking about you." With a maniacal, lustful smile, Juri tore off a piece of fabric. "Those chicks were good, like that redhead spy and blonde Doll. But none of them had quite the same appeal as you give me. I just can't stop jerking off every night to thoughts about your fuckalicious body. It's why I'm here, to dig into these well-trained goodies."

Chun-li swung out her arms. Juri slapped the limbs away as she continued to shred through the clothes. Leotard, pantyhose, and the dress; they all became brown and blue shreds in the surrounding area. This left the officer in only her plain, white undergarments - sports bra and panties.

When the futawoman reached for the remaining clothes, Chun-li hissed, "Stop. If you go any further, I'll scream. Someone in this apartment will hear; they'll call the police."

"Interesting, you think a bunch of gun-toting cannon fodder will do anything against me?" Juri grabbed the bra and ripped them in both directions. The covers came off to reveal a pair of flesh orbs, modest D-cup breasts. "I just said I have infinite energy. If you can't stop me, they won't' stand a chance.

Juri fondled the titties, earning a groan from her victim. "Your group of workout buddies had trouble against me before and I've been fucking more than half that number. Face it, officer, involving people against this one-bitch army isn't going to have a happy ending. I suggest if you don't want a body count in your future reports, you'll take my love like a good little slut."

Chun-li tried to think of other alternatives. During the same time, Juri snatched off her underwear. She gasped when a finger entered the same hole and pushed inside, wiggled a little to press against the flesh walls.

"Ooh, you're tight down here." Juri inserted another digit. She clenched one of her victim's nipples with her free hand and yanked it up, stretched the breast out like play-doh. With glee, she flicked her tongue against the nipple. Painful jolts filled Chun-li's chest until her oppressor released the udder.

"Get a lot of stress at work?" Juri pulled her hand out of the wet snatch. She licked the fingers like they were lollipops. "Mh, you taste sweet. Seems like work can do turn your body into candy, kind of like how wine ages." She slid a hand down her own body, gave a few yanks to her titty. It moved on until it grasped her penis, a sex organ that grew to its full, nine-inch length. She pumped the thick cock as her waist lowered to aim the tip at its target.

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" Chun-li's protests became stuck in her throat when the dick entered her pussy. Intense pain ran through her entire nervous system like tiny explosives. She covered her mouth with both hands and screamed, tried to muffle her cry.

"Damn slut, your hole clamps tighter than your leg locks." Juri placed more power into her hips. This dug her penis further inside. She stopped when blood trickled out of the hole, spilled along the length of her large dick. She breathed, "No way. You're a virgin?"

Chun-li sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes. This sight made the intruder laugh, "You are! Holy shit, how did you keep the hymen intact? Did you never get that kind of injury in a fight?"

Juri slammed her hips forward. Her partner screamed as the cock reached a deeper part of her drooling snatch. With arms pinned and legs dangling in the air, Chun-li could only squirm as the huge cock started to reshape the hole to its shape – discipline by sex.

"Ooh, yum, yum, yum." Juri buried her dick deep. The receiver gasped, "Gh," many times when the tip found a place in her cervix. "Love it? Come on bitch, say no. Deny it like the self-righteous popo you are."

"I don't like this." Chun-li lied with a bull's stubbornness. She denied that a woman gave her something she only expected to receive from a man. The breach of this conservative belief introduced a greater thrill; the officer never knew she could feel so good, getting fucked by a modified female.

Juri slid her mouth along her victim's cheek. "Yeah, you know you hate it." She pecked Chun-li's lips. "It'll be a shame if you gave in so soon. Stay strong, don't call for my name just yet. It's only proper you do after I wreck this hole."

The futawoman raised her hips. She kept it there as her penis slid out of Chun-li's vagina. The lower lips stretched out to follow; its walls embraced the meat stick hard, unwilling to let go. When it finally came out with a pop, the officer's hips landed back on the floor.

"Aww, does the baby want her milk that bad?" Juri cooed. Chun-li did not make eye contact; she covered her eyes out of shame. "Well, this isn't a milk bottle. It's a butter churn; gotta keep that container firm so we can beat in the cream while it's nice and warm!"

Laughing, Juri slammed her cock back inside with gusto. Chun-li gritted her teeth as drool spilled from the corners of her mouth. Again, a huge shock burst through her nerves; she was losing her mind. The raw smell drove her mad as a strange energy seeped into her head.

"By the way, did you notice I didn't use any chi yet?" The top woman's eye emitted a purple glow. The same light engulfed her lower area. "I usually do just a bit. It did a number on those bitches; your blonde Doll friend ended up in the hospital. But you're so special, I'm going to go full power. Try to put up a struggle or stay conscious; be some kind of a challenge."

Chun-li tried to push the futawoman away. When that failed, she kicked even if her bottom position barely gave her an angle for a good hit. Her strength vanished after Juri smacked back into her snatch, squeezed the dick in with the force of a garbage truck.

At first, a ripple ran through her mind. Chun-li's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She huffed like a pig as sweat ran down her head and body. Her insides tightened around the intrusive cock, squeezed out all of the body's fluids in an effort to keep the penetration as pleasant as possible. When she finally recognized this sensation, the woman howled.

"Oh no, no." Juri shoved her tongue into her bitch's mouth. She gave a sloppy kiss before pulling away to see Chun-li's dumbstruck face. "Don't make that face yet. That was only the first one. It only gets better from here."

As promised, the next pump reintroduced the victim to another orgasm. Every thrust after created the same results, caused a river to flow from the pussy. Chun-li's eyes twitched as she rocked with Juri's movements.

"So you're not going to fight this?" The futawoman nailed the snatch fast and hard; her lower body ran in and out like a piston. "No heroic dribble to share? That's no fun. Might as well get something out of this."

Juri's cock ramming reached a new intensity. Chun-li could barely focus; she already faded twice, but the heavy breeding brought her back. She couldn't control her squeals and runny drool. The screwed woman felt it, the raw and torn parts of her used pussy. She realized her first missionary would also be the one she would remember was the best; nobody else could ever make her feel this euphoria.

"Feel that?" Juri slowed down her hips. The slower rhythm did not change the strength used to make the inside dick hit every nook and cranny of the poontang. "Yeah, gonna breed ya. Mph! I'm going to give you a baby; get ready to become a mommy."

Chun-li hardly cared. Her mind was so baked from the constant orgasms, she couldn't stop Juri. Under the influence of this intense pleasure, some part of her wanted to accept the semen of a strong, alpha woman.

"Shit, this is fucking great!" Juri reentered the snatch one more time. This nudged the dick so deep, its tip kissed the womb's entrance. "Yeah, bear my child, you stupid whore!"

Hot lava flooded Chun-li's insides. The warmth spread through her body, enveloped her mind in a strange form of limbo. Even when Juri pulled out, the officer couldn't pull out of this heavenly feeling.

"Damn, look at your face." Juri tapped the side of her lover's face. Chun-li realized she had on a silly grin. Despite her embarrassment, the woman couldn't get rid of it. "Love getting it, didn't you? Excited that your abs are going to disappear when that baby bump settles in?"

Chun-li's chest heaved as she took deep breaths. She felt a tingle from thoughts of becoming pregnant. The one time she had sex, she felt so dirty and depraved from wanting more love, desiring more of Juri's womb-smashing babymaker.

"Goddamn, this infinite energy deal isn't making this erection go down anytime soon." Juri sat next to Chun-li's head. She held the throbbing dick over her bitch's head. "If you want more, suck on it. Make it clean for the next fuck. If you manage to get me off good before the night ends, I'd like you to be my wife or pet. Not that one's different than the other; the important part is that we're going to pump your oven full of batter until something starts to cook."

Before Juri finished her last word, Chun-li had already begun to take the huge dick into her mouth. She sucked on it with hungry slurps, devoured every taste and juice she could gather with her tongue. Any objections she had to this behavior vanished as a foreign energy shrouded her better judgment.

"Wow, someone's excited." Juri sat down and sighed from the ongoing blowjob. "Yeah, keep going, slut. Get as much experience as you can; I want you to become better than the other whores out there. Hear me?"

Chun-li nodded before she resumed her head bobbing. She didn't care that she acted like a bitch in heat. All she wanted to do was take in more of the essence that entranced her, the mesmerizing chi created by the Feng Shui engine shining from Juri's fake eye.


	2. Daddy's Home

Juri bred Chun-li for many days. With growing control over the Feng Shui Engine and her penis, she always overpowered her victim in every part of the apartment. Most times, she had take-out for meals - gave her slut semen for protein intake. The two had become unofficial roommates, an arrangement Juri didn't mind paying rent on her part (at least forty percent).

Despite this oppression, Chun-li never reported this domestic abuse. As a police officer, she had every power to chase Juri out of the apartment. The futawoman surmised that her partner had grown accustomed to their lovemaking. Signs pointed out to Stockholm Syndrome, she didn't care.

Several months later - when the officer experienced sick mornings - Juri had an idea of the cause. She received an answer when Chun-li came back from the doctor to give the announcement: she was pregnant (shocker, Juri never fucked with contraceptives). The baby momma looked nervous when she shared this, likely imagined the 'daddy' was going to bolt and leave her either a single mother or another abortion case.

"If you keep it, I'll help pay for it. Now bend over, I'm horny as fuck."

Juri didn't know why Chun-li looked so giddy when she said this. Sometimes, she asked herself the same question only to give less of a damn. She felt cozy in this setting and didn't see a problem so long as things remained peachy between the two friends with benefits. It's been this way ever since, an alpha female residing in the humble abode of her mate.

"Hey bitch, where's my beer?"

"Coming!" Chun-li scurried from the open kitchen, walked across a new sheet of rug. She presented a brown, glass bottle to Juri, who sat on their new gray couch - seats fresh from a robbed store. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Juri snatched the drink. She tilted the bottle up to chug down the bitter liquid. When she finished with a loud sigh, the baby daddy eyed her roommate.

With a smile, Chun-li stood nearby in a white apron. The apparel's front was stitched with the face of a happy dog. Her large chest pressed against the top cloth. Juri eyed the bare side and bottom of the breasts, melons inflated by organic milk. She also saw peach skin on the thick thighs and legs. Her roommate was naked except for the parts - nipples and vagina - covered by the apron. Outside of her job, Chun-li had transformed into a subservient slave within the walls of their personal space; the white hair buns added an Asian flair.

"So what is this, a tease?" Juri shifted her waist as a bulge formed around the crotch of her violet sweatpants. She tugged on her own nipple that was below her purple tank top. "Because it's working, but are you asking for it?"

"You tell me." Chun-li rubbed a hand over her belly, on top of a noticeable bump. "Would you still want to do me again when I have a child in here?"

Juri shrugged as she placed her bottle on top of the table with a tap. "We've fucked three times every day. Doing it now is going to be the fourth."

"Fine, then don't." Chun-li turned to aim her round, plump ass at her roommate's face. She rotated her hips to jiggle the moneymaker. "I'll get started on dinner. Feel free to watch me walk away."

Juri jumped onto her feet. She slapped Chun-li's buttocks to make the maid shriek. Horned up and furious, the futawoman hissed, "Did I say you can walk away? Turn around and pull down my pants, now!"

Chun-li obeyed as the stern Juri sat back on her spot. The maid got onto her knees and gripped her baby daddy's waist bands. One pull undressed the bottom area. It also freed the dick that sprung out to hit Chun-li's chin.

Juri grinned when her partner rubbed her chin with a wince. "That's right, you slutty cop. Don't forget about the thing that makes you howl like a cow every night. Now suck on it."

Without pause, Chun-li bent her head to have her tongue meet the pink, penis head. She brushed the tip from the piss hole towards the frenulum. The dutiful maid even tugged on the extra folds with her teeth to uncover more of the cock, its veins and stench.

"Mph, that's good," Juri sighed. She bent her head backwards after her lover took the penis into her mouth. "It's crazy that you were a virgin not too long ago. I always knew you had potential to become a minx, but the progress is just unbelievable."

"Well, I had a good teacher and experiment partner." Chun-li licked up and down the length. As her mouth met the balls to give them a lick, she pumped the cock with her hand. "You also made me pregnant. I think it's just one way for a couple to come together."

"Blah, blah, stop yapping and start sucking." Juri wrapped her legs around the back of Chun-li's head. She yanked hard, forced her partner to gobble the dick all the way down to the hilt - encase the man meat with her throat. "It's only romantic when you go down on me like a geisha. And the only coming I want is my spunk going inside you, so get to it."

Chun-li deepthroated the penis without a complaint or struggle. Her neck pulsed as the warm, inner walls squeezed around the cock. Slowly, she pulled and dragged her lips across the hot sausage. Halfway up the penis, she slammed her head back down, shoved the dick back into the depths of her mouth pussy.

Juri huffed out with glee. The futawoman continued to moan after Chun-li did a second deepthroat gulp. More of the same gulps made the receiver scratch the bobbing head of her hard-working lover.

When the pregnant cocksucker dipped deep, Juri pulled with her legs to drive her cock further in. "Here's more protein for our child. Chug every drop." She moaned after her balls tightened to relieve its pressure. White jelly poured out of the penis. Chun-li drank the huge load with a pulsing throat. Sometimes, she choked, but the pregnant woman breathed through her nose to consume the thick essence like a dutiful lover.

When the sucking stopped, Juri loosened legs and pushed her maid's head. Chun-li's lips dragged on the huge length as she went backwards. At the penis head, she paused there to suck hard with the force of a vacuum cleaner. Several tugs later, she separated from the piece with a loud pop.

The futawoman cooed, "Ooh, that's my bitch." She pointed up signaled her maid to stand. Juri eyed the baby bump with a mixture of pride and a foreign sentiment - figured it was either love or the cheap spicy duck she had for lunch earlier.

"Are you ready to play mommy?"

"Yes," Chun-li gasped. With a perverted smile, she undid the bands behind her back. The naked apron fell, exposed the rest of her body. Despite its loss of firmness and muscles, her skin and shape were still desirable - yoga and daily jogging helped with that.

This same, expectant woman mounted Juri on the couch and hovered her pussy above the cock, a tool of limitless energy. "Just be careful of the baby. She's developing in a sensitive stage."

Juri raised an eyebrow. "She? It's a girl?"

The maid nodded before her pussy met the cock. She grimaced as her hole slid down the length and stretched out. "Would you have wanted a boy?"

"Fuck no, he'd turn too pretty." Juri grabbed Chun-li's hips. One yank pressed the snatch against the dick's base. "Our girl could grow-up to become a hot badass, you know, so long as I'm not a shitty drunk and you tone down that workaholic streak of yours. Can't have you pouncing over some young, fresh recruit at your station while I'm ignoring a crying child."

The maid smiled and adjusted her hips. "Well, we do have a new member who's from Africa. He wears baggy pants, but I can tell his cock goes up when he sees me. It might be bigger than yours."

Annoyed, Juri grabbed the maid's tits. Their larger size and soft flesh encouraged her to squeeze hard, make the flesh spill out of her fingers. "I would have turned your pussy inside out for that if you didn't have a bun cooking in _my_ oven. And if you ever cheat on me, I'll rip off his dick and use it like a dildo for your mouth while I destroy your ass from behind."

Chun-li pecked Juri's lips. As the kissed blinked in surprise, the maid whispered, "Good to know daddy's acting like a real man, jealous and mindful of his family."

The embarrassed futawoman froze. Replaying the last few seconds enraged her enough to pump more chi into her dick. This transfer enlarged the man meat not by length, but girth that almost matched that of a baseball bat. "Keep teasing me. I'll just keep doing what I do best: wrecking your hole until it's become my exclusive meat condom."

Chun-li's eyes twitched as her insides expanded from the cock's growth. She held her head and moaned like a person who just ate dog meat. Juri watched her lover's act of agony, amused by the miracle created with device in her eye, the Feng Shui Engine.

"Stop being a virgin and start already."

"I-it's not that easy." Chun-li squirmed for a bit before she raised her ass. She slid her vagina up the huge shaft. Juri pulled on the breasts to make the maid come back down. The futawoman never released the milkers even after her partner increased the tempo, started to ride like a knocked-up cowgirl.

"Mph, urgh, ah."

"Can't hold your voice?" Juri pinched the nipples, added some twerks and rubs for more stimulation. She chuckled when Chun-li screeched like a parrot. "You gotta build some endurance here. Junior's going to have my super genes and your appetite. She'll chug a lot of milk like the one you're...spilling now?"

The futawoman stared at the white droplets dripping from her fingers. She squeezed the nipples again to see more come out. "You're lactating already?"

"Yes, so please stop," Chun-li gasped. She threw back her head and unleashed another scream when her lover did the opposite,: give her teets a hard yank with a twist. "No, no, stop! It's, mph...ah!"

The vagina's wet walls squeezed around Juri's dick. The owner licked her lips as she enjoyed this brief hold. "How kinky. You came when I played with these. You know that's only going to make me want to do more to get more." She ignored Chun-li's soft pleading and placed her mouth near a nipple. "In fact, I think I'll taste test, see if my slut's milk is edible."

Daddy Juri licked the titty's tip. She covered the mound with her lips and sucked hard. A small stream of bitter liquid slid into her mouth. The warm, natural taste enticed her to tug and suck for more of the organic produce. Juri also alternated from one to another; her hands covered the unattended tit.

Mewling and moaning, Chun-li continued to bounce on the cock. Her snatch never loosened; her body experienced too much stimulation. She managed to keep this streak going for many minutes. Juri began to realize a pregnant lover - whose hormones were on the rage - was more interesting than the pre-semination version (even if she did miss her bitch's firm, fucktastic firm body).

Before she knew it, ta second load weighed inside the futawoman's balls. Excited, she released the milker to hug Chun-li. "Here's my milk. It's chock full of what you've fed me; only fair to give back what you gave me."

"Juri, Juri!" The maid hugged her daddy's head and shoved it into her blushing breasts. Her insides gave one last squeeze around the cock before the semen hose ejected hot lava inside, painted the insides with its white substance. Chun-li held tight the entire time. Her baby daddy only cared about letting the ejaculation play out.

When her cock shot out small spurts, Juri relaxed into the seat. Her lover rolled off to sit on the adjacent spot. Covered in sweat, the pregnant maid rubbed a hand over her stomach with a small smile.

"This may sound weird, but I think the baby liked it."

"Shit, she's attached to your slutty nervous system. Everything you're feeling, she can probably feel it too." Juri got up to grab her bottle and take a swig. After a loud gulp of the sour brew, she sighed, "Maybe that's not a good thing. I don't mind if she sleeps around when she comes to age, but fuck, she should have some self-control like you."

Chun-li rubbed a hand against the futawoman's shoulder. "That sounds very considerate. Usually, you would say you don't give a damn about this sort of problem."

"Exactly, I don't." Juri waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "It'll figure itself out. I'm just...venting. Whatever, forget I said anything."

The futawoman noticed Chun-li's smile never faded. "What? You think there's something funny about this?"

"No, it's nothing." The maid poked a finger against her swollen stomach. "I think all three of us will turn out alright."

"Three?" Juri laughed. She grabbed her flaccid dick and flopped it around like a glowstick. "When you pop that one out, I'm going back to good ole rabbit fucking. Remember? You're my bitch, mine to breed and use for however long I...hey, are you listening?"

Chun-li replied with small breaths. She had fallen into a silent slumber. As her body heaved from heavy breathing, Juri grumbled incoherent words. Her frustration vanished after she saw her lover's baby bump, detected a small spark of incredible chi inside the womb.

The futawoman glanced around the apartment, a humble abode. She didn't understand why she never felt out of place in this setting. It wasn't so different than the buildings she's ransacked in other countries,, caused a ruckus to fulfill her own ambitions. Nostalgia rekindled that old side, wondered if it was time for her to run off again.

"Fuck that, I'm taking a shower."

When Juri stood up, strands of various fluids followed her ass. She looked down to see the couch was covered in semen, spit, and some blood (where the hell did that come from?). With a shrug, the futawoman walked towards the bathroom as she made plans to rob another bank, start building up a small 'trust' that will help keep life with her new family as simple and problem-free as possible.


End file.
